Mehdze
Mehdze is a Redguard residing in King's Haven Pass, Summerset. He is a famous performer in Sentinel, having performed for the court thrice. He was invited to the Illumination Academy as a honoured performer. He has a scribe Naliara. Interactions Savage Truths Recover the notes and help the bard. Dialogue "Hi! Hello! It's such a relief to see a friendly face out here. I haven't had anyone to talk to in—oh, I don't know. Hours? You wouldn't happen to be an experienced adventurer, would you?" :I am. Why? "Me too! Well, usually I only write about them, but I decided to finally try my hand at the real thing. So here I am. In Goblin territory. Taking record of the grand battles between the High Elves and the Goblins with my scribe. Or I was …." ::What happened? "The Goblins, ah, dragged her off. Along with all my notes too. I've been reciting every tale I know fore inspiration on a valorous rescue, but I find them sorely lacking in the specifics. Please help me. I'm lost without Naliara and my notes." :::I'll rescue your scribe. What else can you tell me? "I didn't see where they went while I was fleeing, but I have very keen ears and I distinctly heard Naliara's screams over the pounding of my own heart. They were echoing out of the mouth of a nearby cave through King's Haven Pass." :::: "You must not frequent Daggerfall, friend. I am Mehdze the Maestro—king of singers, serenader of kings! I've performed Songs of Sentinel at court thrice now, and I'm soon to be an honored guest performer at the Illumination Academy." ::::Why are you trying to make a record of the battles that occured here? "Well, there's a story there. You see in light of the Queen's decree the Illumination Academy has been inviting guest performers from all across Tamriel for their last conclave, and of course I received an invitation, so I hopped on the first boat." :::::What's that have to do with goblins? "I was getting to that! The subject of my recital is a fresh epic of their ancient conflict with the Goblins of these hills. I didn't want to just regurgitate tired verse to the world's premier scholars. I need real inspiration to impress that crowd!" ::::Why didn't you bring an escort? "All the stories of Summerset describe it as an idyllic place of wonder and beauty. I'll admit it's been a much less comfortable trek than I anticipated when we struck out, but who could have expected marauding Goblins in such civilized lands?" :::::But I thought you were taking records of the wars between High Elves and Goblins? "Yes, but I didn't expect there to be live Goblins! All the histories I've read said they were thoroughly vanquished, but it seems their tribes were not entirely pacified. Quite the oversight, if you ask me!" After speaking with Naliara: "I've finally girded myself with the courage of my forefathers. I'm prepared to add my deeds to theirs, even if it means entering Oblivion itself! I will find Naliara! You haven't seen her, have you?" : "Naliara … quit? I suppose I cannot fault her. Capture by vile goblins was simply too much for her delicate spirit. But without her records of my spontaneous, inspired verse my recital is doomed." ::Actually, I have all your notes here. "Oh. Well that's great! I nearly have everything I need to complete my epic of the war fought between the goblins and High Elves here. All that's left is for me to uncover the site of their most pivotal battle. Come! Let's make history!" :::Hold on, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. "I mean, I'd just assumed since Naliara entrusted you with her notes you were taking over her duties. You don't want to uncover a once in a lifetime discovery? I have a generous stipend from the Illumination Academy to complete my work." ::::All right, I'll help you finish your epic. "The site is close. I just know it. Dramatic instinct. My antiquated directions said the entrance would be where two falls meet stone. Sounds more like an uncomfortable pratfall than landmark, but my guess is the site is near water." In the ruins: "Just look at this architecture! And art! Oh, I just don't know where to begin. What should we drink in first?" :Did the Goblins build this? "Oh, no, I seriously doubt that. At first glance I'd say the High Elves built it, and that it's had a very far fall from grace. We should look for anything that can provide a more detailed account of what happened here!" After reading King's Haven Territory Record: "Oh gods, this is terrible! This adventure truly is a tragedy! I can't use any of this!" :What do you mean? "These tablets show the Goblins weren't always viciously territorial. Elves and Goblins coexisted, traded—until the Elves wanted King's Haven Pass badly enough to betray that trust! It flies in the face of every existing account of this region!" ::Didn't you want to reveal the untold story? "I sought a subject for heroic composition! There is no truthful recounting of this history that would flatter the Elves…. Sing the truth, and my patrons will loathe me. Sing a lie, and my artistic integrity dies…." :::The truth should be heard. You could give a voice to the voiceless. "It's what a noble hero would do, isn't it? Self-sacrifice for the sake of the downtrodden is practically obligatory. If I don't make it back to Daggerfall, carry on my tale. Don't let my beautiful voice be silenced." ::::Best of luck with your performance. "You've been an able guide to heroism. Keeping me on the righteous road in the face of adversity! When I sing of the divine messenger who set me on this path, know that it's your praises I sing! Oh, I like that." :::I wouldn't stake my career on something this controversial. After the quest: "The time has come for me to unsheathe the quill of justice and cut an inky swath through centuries of lies. And probably book passage back to Daggerfall well in advance." :You think it'll be that bad? "Even if I'm not bludgeoned off stage by thick volumes, I'm told the Divine Prosecution is very particular about the, uh, verbiage used to present the truth. I'd prefer to receive their critiques by mail." Conversations Mehdze: "Naliara! Stay strong! Your salvation is at hand! Though if you could call out, that would be helpful!" Naliara: "Sep's maw! He's coming! I'm gone!" Quotes *''"The answers must lie in these ruins! Oh, Naliara, if only you'd waited! Hurry—let us claim the prize!"'' – In the caves *''"Some kind of trade ledger? How mundane. It seems like the Elves who built this place engaged in deals with … Goblins. That can't be right, can it?"'' – After reading King's Haven Trade Record *''"Hmm. This looks like scouting reports. Land surveys. Goblin settlements. Why was the water source of such interest to them?"'' – After reading King's Haven Scouting Record *''"This is unbelievable …."'' *''"These look like plans for resettlement. Elven … and Goblin. They were proposing a land trade with the tribes. It seems the offer was refused."'' Appearances * Category:Summerset: Males Category:Summerset: Redguards Category:Summerset: Quest Givers